fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhonda
Rhonda is a female customer who makes her debut as a closer in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Rhonda is a hard working trucker for PXD Freight. She’s almost always on the road, and can usually be spotted driving her giant eighteen-wheeler, which she lovingly refers to as "Josephine". One day, after delivering a large shipment to Tacodale, Rhonda met a burly biker by the name of Rico. Sharing a love for the open road and chili, the two immediately hit it off. Now, the couple travels together, with Rico trailing behind Rhonda's truck on his rumbling motorcycle. Appearance Rhonda is a black woman with brown hair. She wears a red bandana with wooden brown beads on it. She wears a brown-buttoned blue shirt and brownish-red skirt. She also wears dark brown belt with a wood brown accent. To complete her look, she wears a pair of black shoes with brown accent, that has blue laces. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Rhonda's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Cinco Swirls (Shaved Coconuts in other holidays) **Candy Cactus (Cloudberry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Cinco Swirls (Shaved Coconuts in other holidays) **Churro (Strawberry Wafer in other holidays) **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria As a Closer, Rhonda's orders change with the holidays. Unlockable items along with her *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Red Frosting. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 24 Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *She dresses up as a witch during Halloween in Cheeseria. *She is the first local customer to appear in the game and the only Toastwood local to appear in the 2015 4th of July holiday picture. *She is the first Cheeseria debutant to receive a Flipdeck. *In Bakeria, the Rocky Rhonda sticker is earned by serving a Rocky Road special to her. Order Tickets 1_rhonda.png|All of Rhonda's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays. Rhonda Cinco.png|Rhonda's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco De Mayo Rhonda Regular.png|Rhonda's regular order in Cupcakeria To Go! 6 rhonda.png|All of Rhonda's Bakeria orders throughout the holidays rhonda.png|Rhonda Taco Mia HD Order rhonda1.png|Rhonda Taco Mia HD Order During New Year Gallery rhonda witch.png|Rhonda as a witch on Halloween RhondaCheeseriaPerfect.png|Rhonda has a perfect cheese sandwich rohnda.png|Rhonda's "Awesome" Dance Rhanda.png|Rhonda star closer.png|Getting Rhonda as a star customer (cheeseria). Obrázek1.png|Mad Rhonda|link=Mad Rhonda RhondaPerfect.png|Rhonda got a perfect sandwich on Christmas Rhonda Cheeseria Perfect.png|Rhonda happy with a perfect sandwich during Maple Mornings! Rhonda Cheeseria Perfect 2.png|Rhonda is once again happy with a perfect sandwich during Valentines' Day July4th 2015b.jpg|Rhonda in 4th of July poster 2015 Poor Rhonda.png Goldstarrhonda!.png|Rhonda gold costumer Rhonda before star customer during Halloween.png Newbies.jpg|Rhonda, 8th in line for cupcakes. WIN_20160119_025108.JPG Good Job.png|Rhonda like her cupcake rhlux.jpg rhondaorderingatcheeseria.PNG|Rhonda ordering at Cheeseria Rhonda_Perfecto_Bakeria.png|Rhonda Perfect For Thanksgiving. Rhonda_Perfecto_Bakeria_2.png|Rhonda Perfect For Summer Luau. WTF.png Rhonda_Perfecto_Bakeria_3.png|Rhonda Perfect For Starlight Jubilee Rocky_Rhonda.png|Rhonda Rocky Road!!!. Valentines2016.jpg Fan Art Rhandaaaaa.jpg|By Lpcarver Newbies by aronora-d8x1adk.jpg|Newbies by aronora Rhonda.jpg|By Stadnyx ffftyty.png|By Ruslan Uskov Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters